Spilled Coffee
by fawnree
Summary: Have you ever thought about how much one small, eensy weensy, little decision can change your life forever? Lovino Vargas was certainly never one to think about that kind of stuff much, that is, until his favorite cafe hired a new barista. For now this is a one shot but if anyone wants me to continue it I will.


**I do not own Hetalia nor do I own these characters. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya**

_Have you ever thought about how much one small, eensy weensy, little decision can change your life forever? Lovino Vargas was certainly never one to think about that kind of stuff much, that is, until his favorite cafe hired a new barista._

He was a young adult- Lovino could tell that much. Easily in his early twenties. He had rich, dark, curly locks, and vibrant green eyes. His tan skin seemed to glow, catching Lovino's eye every which way he turned- no matter how hard he tried to not look. The man, whose name was Antonio- according to his name tag that is- always wore a yellow apron covered in little tomatoes. Which, by the way, Lovino found ridiculous and in no way adorable.

The first day that Lovino entered the cafe when Antonio had first started working there he almost walked right back out. However, realizing that that would have been even more embarrassing he quickly made his way to the bar to order a cup of coffee along with a pumpkin spice scone. Even though the entire time he was ordering his food he had refused to look the barista in the eye- he still counted it as a win on his part.

The second day Lovino slowed down his order and didn't quite rush himself. He took his time in ordering his food but still failed to make eye contact without turning madly red.

Nearing the end of the week Lovino had began to slowly peak more and more out of his shell. He had even tried to spark a conversation with the other while waiting for his drink to be made.

On the seventh day everything was going great. Lovino hadn't even needed to order because by that point Antonio had memorized his order. They were talking and Antonio was laughing- 'He's laughing! I made him laugh!' Lovino thought to himself, smiling at his small victory.

Well... everything was going great until Antonio paused while writing Lovino's name on the cup. He stopped for a moment to tap the end of the pen on his chin, as if in thought.

"What? You can't possibly tell me that you've forgotten how to spell my name. You've been writing it for the past week or so. L-O-V-I-" Lovino started before being cut off by the other.

"N-O." Antonio cut in. "I know how to spell your name, Lovino! I was just thinking for a moment. Nothing else!" Antonio replied sticking his tongue out in concentration as he finished writing whatever it was that he was writing on Lovino's cup.

"Whatever," Lovino grumbled as he watched Antonio write what seemed like way more than his simple 6 letter name.

The entire time Lovino was waiting for his drink to be made and handed to him it actually seemed as if Antonio was purposely keeping what he had written on the cup from his line of vision, much to Lovino's annoyance. Waiting in silence he began to think of all the things Antonio could have possibly written on his cup. What if he had written something rude? No… That wouldn't have made sense- so far, all the conversations the two had had had been pleasant and friendly. Millions of other ideas flashed through his mind but none seemed quite right.

When Antonio finally handed Lovino his drink he immediately turned it to around see what the he had written. Lovino's eyes quickly scanned the series of numbers, letting out a quiet gasp before promptly dropping the cup he had just received.

With his face burning bright red he quickly leaned down to pick up the fallen cup before it spilled too much. "Shit! I am so sorry! Ahh, shit. I did not mean to drop that!" Lovino rushed out quickly. His ears still burning brightly, both from embarrassment and shock.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" Antonio said as he rushed around the counter with fistfulls of napkins in his hands. "This is actually quite common, so I'm used to doing it! U-uh... The cleaning up spilled coffee part- not giving out my number to customers, in case you were thinking that!" Antonio said awkwardly as he started to mop up the still hot drink.

"H-here let me help," Lovino said, bending down and taking some of the napkins from Antonio to help clean the mess he had made up faster.

"Thanks! You don't really need to help though. It is my job after all."

"Well, yeah but… I'm the one who made the mess, the least I could do is help to clean it."

"I wish there were more people who thought like that! I can't tell you how many people leave messes for me to clean up!" Antonio said with a chuckle before straightening up to throw away the now soaked and dirty napkins.

Lovino followed in suit and started to walk towards the trash can as well. "Sorry for kind of ruining your… well what I'm assuming you thought was- suave way of slipping me your number," Lovino said casually as he bent down to pick up his fallen cup. "But you can't really blame me, can you? What's a person to do when the hot neighborhood barista puts their number on your cup? If you ask me, this is actually your fault. In fact I take back what I said before, the mess is your fault. Not mine."

"Well, if you're going to put it that way… Mind giving me that cup back? After all, if it really was my mess, I should fully clean it up- which includes that cup." Antonio replied. If it hadn't been for the smile on his face that showed no sign of being hurt by what Lovino had said, Lovino would have been worried he had just scared off a potential future date.

"No way, bastard! I think I'll be keeping this."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Antonio asked, the smile on his face growing ever so much.

"For evidence of course! I need evidence that you've been causing innocent customers to drop piping hot cups coffee onto the ground." Lovino answered, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Alright fine take it. Though, are we sure that these so called 'innocent customers' aren't really just dropping cups to make the little poor barista clean them? On second thought… I might actually need the cup. For evidence, you know?" Antonio smirked, extending his hand for the cup.

"Over my dead body, you tomato bastard!" Lovino growled, holding the cup to his chest. "If I let you have this cup nobody will believe me about the cruel barista working here! In fact, I think I'll just leave now and put this in a safe place so that I know you can't get your hands on it."

Lovino began to walk towards the door, cup in hand, when Antonio called out, "I expect to get a call from you, Lovino! You know, to discus this whole 'innocent customer' and 'cruel barista' ordeal."

Without looking back Lovino replied with a simple, "I think I'll do just that," before opening the door and leaving the small cafe.

* * *

**A/N This is a re upload! I decided to edit this chapter since there were a few iffy parts. I'm currently working on the second chapter. Please review/favorite/follow this story it means a lot to me!**


End file.
